Untold Truths
by Swiftwind6
Summary: When the most popular junior at Twilight Town Boarding School meets his long lost brother what willhe go through to protect him from the truth behind their past. Grudges are revealed and what secrets has he been hiding from Roxas his whole life?
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Twilight Town Academy's most popular junior stumbles upon his past and discovers his long lost brother? When he discovers an untold truth what will become of his life and what secrets have he been hiding his entire life from Roxas. Darkness will soon cover this small world. Untold secrets are revealed and old grudges. What will become of Ventus and his friends when they find out they have to eliminate their closest friend.**

Ven POV

"_Big Brother what's going on?"_

"… _be quite or else they'll find us."_

"_Why are they after us?"_

"_There's something I haven't told you not even mom and dad knew, but you're a…"_

…

"_Roxas!"_

…

"Wahh!"I screamed falling off the top buck I had shared with my roommate who always reminds aloof, Vanitas."

That was one bizarre dream. Who was that boy he seems so familiar yet so distant.

"Hey dewb, keep it down what type of person wakes up at 10:00 ON A SUNDAY?" Vanitas complained.

"Oh thanks that's really considerate."

"You sure that you're not a heartless, Van?"

"Don't make me pull rank on you 13," Vanitas warned.

"Yeah, yeah lieutenant Saix announced a training session for Larexne and me."

There was an outrageous amount of pounding on the door. I poked my head out slowly and behind the wooden door reveal a blue haired lunatic.

"13 you were supposed to meet up with Larxene an hour ago!" exclaimed the malicious male.

"So where is Larxene no?" I purposed stepping out in to plain view.

"Don't sass me thirteen now proceed and once you're there wait for me."

"Oh yes Vanitas, Xenmas would like you to interrogate the prime suspect of the murder of Ventus's caretaker, Luxord."

"Can I ever get some time to myself?" whined Vanitas.

I strode slowly toward my destination collected my thoughts of the events that have occurred.

First, Luxord was murdered in action then I've been having these dreams lately or… were they memories of my past before the organization. Suddenly, the organization's been watching over my ever move like hawks hunting for prey.

I don't even feel like myself anymore; it's strange Terra and Aqua are acting all suspicious like I'm a suspect of a murder mystery.

"Hellooooo," said a light toned girl smiling toward me.

"Kurai it's you." Kurai is a how do I say it, well one word to describe her was jovial and the master of twisting words cause her appearance doesn't tell the whole story. Her talent is revolves around levitation of swords and with at least a two man cell platoon Kurai can potentially crush a single person's sprite or damage their ability to think straight, but it takes quite a toll on her as well. Both of these abilities push strain on her mind so she mostly specializes in hand to hand combat. She's on a team with, Zexion, and me and is our medic. Her ability is kinda creepy because I've seen it while she was interrogating this guy named Squall and that wasn't pretty the guy seemed like he wanted to rip his hair out.

"What up with you lately you seem off," replied Kurai.

"Nah it's nothing…"

"Don't give that I know something's going on or is it those 'dreams' again, but I my opinion those dreams are memories you know the ones you lost cause if you don't remember when you came there wasn't even a shred of memory."

"I think you're right, but I don't know if I was looking at myself or someone different because in one of those dreams I saw foggy figure his face mirrored mine."

"For all we know he can be your long lost brother!" the brunette chuckled.

We arrived at the forbidden forest  
>"Well see ya, Xigbar's making me to spar against Demyx."<p>

Larxene had been tapping her maliciously long nails on a file impatiently waiting for me.

"Dork, you made me wait for a half-hour."

…

Roxas POV

I was standing in the middle of what seemed like government facility where figures dressed in armor and white cloaks. Suddenly, a blue haired woman with matching eyes filled with light brought me closer to each of the figures. I struggled against her grip on my shoulder, "Let go of me; what's going on?"

"Roxas calm down you're safe!" the cloaked woman exclaim.

I felt a dark presence deep somewhere inside me swell up and I went into a rampage with this dark aura shielding me. I practically lost control and struck anything in my way. Dark orbs were sent flying around the room and my rage only growing more and more immense," Tell me…what's… going on! "I screamed at the top of my lungs clutching my head my breath uneasy.

"Namine calm him down!" a towering brunette yelled.

A fragile blonde strode to me and with a calming voice gentle placed her hand on me,"Shh… no need to worry we'll explain everything, Aqua care to take over." My nerves calmed as the mysterious overwhelming force disappeared.

"Thank you," the same female answered.

"Roxas, I know it seems like a lot to handle now, but do you remember anything from your past."

"I don't know, I don't even remember HOW I got here everything is foggy, but the events that happened from when I was nine 'til now."

"You were taken here from your home in Hallow Bastion because the master scented that the organization would come after you because of your ability," the brunette proclaimed calmly.

"WHAT ORGANIZATION; what ability what's happening?"

"The organization in made up of the original eight members that have increased to fourteen to fifteen members; we don't know there exact number because we believe that they've kept several members unknown and protected until the time is right for them to strike. WE don't know their true intension, but they want revenge for something that happened at least two years ago they want the world's destruction; they need the key to light and dark to achieve that. It's highly possible that you may be the key to darkness, but we're searching for to other key to restore prosperity between light and dark."

"Why would the organization want me, I mean I can barely hold my own during fight."

"Well, have you ever experienced something strange when you were younger for example in your dreams?" Namine prospered.

"It started when I was about nine I felt that something's always watching my every move then finally when I turned fourteen I started going of wild rampages like I was a puppet and someone was pulling the strings, but it would only happen when I was ticked off. Now I've been having static like dreams and the next day I would hardly remember any of it."

"That's rather normal for most us."

Suddenly, an auburn haired teen about sixteen years old burst through the doors "THE MASTER HE'S GONE I CHECKED EVERYWHERE!"

"Everyone stay here don't' let anyone from the organization in!"

Kurai POV

"Ven, Vanitas need help hurry!"

My blonde friend was caught off guard and was jammed in the solar plexus by Larxene's crescent kick.

I dashed off for base three the interrogation facility.

"Wait!"Ven proclaimed.

Vanitas POV

"Oh the great Master Eraqus, captured by a mere sixteen year old how pitiful is that?"

There was now reply.

"Don't be so aloof just tell me what you know and this will be all over soon cause you're going to die either way."

There was only sheer silence.

"I see it's only me still talking, so meet my little friends 14."

Kurai's eyes bore into Eraqus searching for evidence.

"Vanitas may I have a word?"

We walked into the hall locking the door.

"I can't find anything there's a barrier preventing me from reading any memories," Kurai whispered.

"Just go to plan B."

We reentered the room.

"14 remember eradicate and eliminate."

"Bind"

I heard a soft grunt.

I lashed out my blade and unleashed a wreath of darkness. Kurai who kept her hood up lashed out fire series spells after slamming the handle of her blade into his temple with regret in her eyes.

There was a huge explosion and the wall split; behind the rumble revealed to cloaked figures with the temptation to kill. Ventus had made it just in time.


	2. Bios

**I just wanted to let you all know about each characters' stats**

Kurai

Age- 15-16

Magic Style- Gravity/Magnet series and Confuse/ Bind series

Special Combo- Brutal Blast/ Dark Haze/ Nightmare Realm (co-op with Zexion)/ Final Stand (co-op with Vanitas and Vanitas)

Command Style- Sky Climber

Magic-30

Strength- 30

HP- 126

Current Magic-

Ars Arcanum

Faith

Time splicer

Curaga

Gravitiga

Crawling Fire

Magnet

Gravity

Limit Break- Mega Flare

Current (temporary) Weapon- Katana (later No Name)

Shotlock- Bio Barrage

Vanitas

Age- 15-16

Magic Style- Dark/? And Blizzard series

Special Combo- Last Word/ Final Stand (co-op with Kurai and Ventus)/ Tornado(co-op with Ventus)/ Deep Freeze

Command Style- Dragon Fire

Magic- 20

Strength- 40

HP- 142

Current Magic-

Time Splicer x3

Cure

Dark Firaga

Chaos Blade

Limit Break- Berserk

Current Weapon- Void Gear

Shotlock- Overdrive

Ventus

Age- 15-16

Magic Style- Wind (Aero)/ light and Cure series

Special Combo- Cyclone/ Final Stand (co-op with Vanitas and Kurai)/ Tornado (co-op with Vanitas)

Command Style- Wingblade

Magic- 31

Strength- 28

HP- 126

Current Magic-

Wind Raid

Salvation

Faith

Cura

Aeroga

Tornado Strike

Limit Break-West Winds/?

Current Weapon- Lost Memory

Shotlock- Multivortex

Zexion

Age- 17-18

Magic Style- Illusion/?

Special Combo- Dark Flames/ Nightmare Realm (co-op with Kurai)/ Replication/ Deceiving Visions

Command Style- Shadow Strike

Magic- 40

Strength- 16

HP- 160

Current Magic-

Dark Haze

Firaga

Blizzardga

Aeroga

Thunderga

Cura

Magic Hour

Time Splicer

Limit Break- Night gale's Pierce

Current Weapon- Lexicon (I think that's German or French for dictionary)

Shotlock- 1000 Words

Aqua

Age-18

Magic Style- balanced

Special Combo- ?

Command Style- Magic Volley

Magic- 50

Strength- 2

HP- 100

Current Magic- ?

Limit Break- Magic Hour

Current Weapon- Bright Crest

Shotlock- Prism Rain

Terra

Age-18

Magic Style- balanced

Special Combo- ?

Command Style- Earth Breaker

Magic- 2

Strength- 50

HP- 150

Current Magic- ?

Limit Break- Dark Impulse

Current Weapon- Ends of Earth

Shotlock- Photon Charge

**Every couple chapters I'll upgrade the stats.**


End file.
